Isco/import
| cityofbirth = | countryofbirth = | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez ''' (born 21 April 1992), commonly known as '''Isco, is a Spanish professional footballer who plays for Real Madrid mainly as an attacking midfielder. Carrier Valencia Valencia Isco was born in Benalmádena, Málaga, Andalusia. A product of Valencia CF's youth system he made his debut with the first team on 11 November 2010, against UD Logroñés for the campaign's Copa del Rey, scoring two goals in a 4–1 home win. Previously, he spent one full season with the reserves in Segunda División B, netting once in 26 games and suffering relegation. Isco played his first La Liga match on 14 November 2009, featuring 20 minutes in a 2–0 home win against Getafe CF after coming on as a substitute for Aritz Aduriz. Malaga Málaga In mid-July 2011, after helping Valencia's B-team return to the third level by scoring 15 goals, Isco signed a five-year contract with Málaga CF after the club activated his buy-out clause of €6 million. He scored his first goal for his new team on 21 November 2011, starting in a 3–1 away win against Racing de Santander; he netted again the following week in a 2–1 win against Villarreal CF, and finished his first season with 32 games and five goals as the side qualified for the UEFA Champions League for the first time in its history. On 18 September 2012, in Málaga's first game in the Champions League group stage, Isco netted twice in a 3–0 home win over FC Zenit Saint Petersburg, also being chosen as Man of the Match. On 22 December he scored the first goal in an eventual 3–2 win against Real Madrid at La Rosaleda, leading the locals to their first victory over that opponent in 29 years; in December he won the Golden Boy award, beating Stephan El Shaarawy and Thibaut Courtois. On 28 January 2013, Isco ended speculation regarding his future by signing a new contract with Málaga – his new buyout clause was set at €35 million. He scored his eleventh goal of the campaign on 13 March, netting the opener in a 2–0 home win against F.C. Porto, good enough for last-eight qualification after the 0–1 loss in Portugal. Real Madrid Real Madrid On 17 June 2013, Isco confirmed that he had received offers from Real Madrid and former Málaga manager Manuel Pellegrini's Manchester City, but stated he would only make a final decision on his future after the UEFA European Under-21 Championship final. On 26 June, Real Madrid president Florentino Pérez confirmed that a deal had been reached with the player and that he would be presented by the club next week, once he passed his medical; the following day he signed a five-year contract, with Real Madrid paying €30 million for his services, thus becoming the first signing of newly appointed manager Carlo Ancelotti. On 18 August 2013 Isco made his official debut for the Merengues, recording an assist and scoring the winning goal in a 2–1 home win over Real Betis, the latter coming through an 85th-minute header. He continued with his form by netting two goals against Athletic Bilbao on 1 September (3–1, also at the Santiago Bernabéu).19 Isco later continued his form with scoring Real Madrid's first goal in the UEFA Champions League against Galatasaray, his form also continued in the league when used, with goals against UD Almeria and CA Osasuna. Isco has limited opportunities in the first team due to the 4-3-3 formation affecting his positions, but manager Carlo Ancelotti stated that it is "a temporary problem". Category:Players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players